Love Addict
by roslyn89
Summary: Wrestlers meet Avenged Sevenfold at a club in Vegas where all hell breaks loose- emotionally and comedically.
1. 01: A Round Of Shots

**Chapter 1- A Round Of Shots **

To say that the club was full of people would be an incredible understatement. I could barely make my way through the crowd without being pushed, shoved, stepped on; you name it and it probably happened. It had been a long night at work, no doubt, and a whole bunch of us had come to a club in the town we were in just to have a few drinks and unwind a little bit. The night had been incredibly stressful, scripts miraculously went missing, and people didn't show up, on a show that needed them. Needless to say that the boss was going to be livid by the time we got to the next city.

When I finally reached the booth that all my friends were sitting in, I willingly pulled my friend Jeff out of his spot and slid in the booth, allowing him the pleasure of sitting on the outside to get mauled by crazed clubbers and drunks.

"Jesus Jaydn, I was beginning to think you fell in the toilet!" My friend Trish shouted over the music.

"Honestly, I probably would have been better off doing that then trying to walk through all the drunks out there!"

"Is it that bad?" Chris, Trish's boyfriend and my longtime friend asked.

"Oh yea," I sighed raking my free hand through my red and blonde hair while the other cautiously held onto my Corona. "It's like a god damned zoo down there."

"I'm surprised; it doesn't look too bad from up here."

He turned around and glanced down at all the people in the club before turning back around and taking a long sip of his drink.

Sitting in packed clubs after work was one of the things we had been doing since we all started working together. I had met Jeff on a whim when we were starting out in the WWE almost seven years ago, and with Jeff came his older brother Matt; the infamous Hardy Boyz. Matt and Jeff were working with Amy Dumas, who everyone knows as Lita, and that's how Amy and I became the best of friends. I think it was our free spirited way of life; I would try anything once as long as it wouldn't kill me and she was the exact same way. Sometimes it scares me how much we're alike, like my sister from another family. I met Trish when she started feuding with me and Amy. She came up a little while after we did and made a huge impact on the company. Between the three of us I don't think I've ever seen that much blood shed between women in a wrestling ring. We took everything to the next level, and always wondered why we couldn't get out of bed the next morning. Sometimes I wish I could relive those days again.

The rest is just history, Matt and Amy started dating and sometimes I swear I see little birds flying around their heads. They really are head over heels. Chris came into the picture when Trish began an onscreen romance with him. He turned out to be a great guy for her, and we all just instantly clicked and became one big group of friends.

"Holy shit, it's crazy down there!"

I turned around to see Matt and Amy standing next to the booth, waiting for Trish and Chris to slide in further so they would have room to sit down.

"Well you seemed to be enjoying yourself so I really don't wanna hear you complain," I laughed. "When you get mauled by someone then you'll have my full attention, I promise."

"Funny, I remember something along the same lines leaving my mouth not moments ago." Amy laughed as she took a long sip of Matt's beer.

"I wonder why it's so packed, I mean it's not like we're in New York or something, it's Las Vegas and there's hundreds upon hundreds of clubs and bars here."

"No idea, but it kinda looks like it's starting to empty out some," Trish said looking down over the rail. "I really wanna dance."

"Well when it gets emptier go dance," I said. "And drag Chris with you, it's always fun to watch him bust out his 'Canadian moves'"

"Hey, screw you red!" Chris laughed, pointing in my general direction, before resuming his previous spot with his arms on the table and his head leaning back against the faux leather cushions.

It was then that I noticed the booth behind him was occupied by a group of colorfully tattooed men and a few girls. I didn't remember seeing them before, probably because I was off babbling about the insane amount of people occupying the club. They looked to be around the same age as the rest of us, and one of those groups of people that even if you didn't know them, in a place like this you could become fast friends and buy each other drinks.

"Hey, what are ya looking at?" Amy asked, trying to gaze in my direction.

"I didn't even notice those people sitting behind us," I said absent mindedly. "They kinda look like fun."

Amy's chuckle blended with mine as she nudged my elbow with hers. She had a weird way of saying things, but eventually she got her point across.

"Well, see if they wanna go for a round of shots with us cause I think Chris is about to pass out." She said gesturing to Chris, whose eyelids seemed to be growing heavier by the second.

"Damnit Chris wake up!" I shouted, kicking him under the table with the pointed toe of my boots.

"What?! I'm awake!"

I just shook my head and laughed, while gesturing to the waitress who was walking past our table.

"What can I get for ya?" The bubbly blonde was casually leaning over the table, every so slightly trying to expose her silicone double D chest to the boys, while popping her gum obnoxiously loud.

"A bottle of Bacardi would be great!"

"Sure thing, anything else?" She asked, blowing a bubble and then popping it with her teeth.

"Yea, the table behind us, can you tell them that we'd like for them to join us for drinks, please?" I said, gesturing to the table of colorful people behind us.

"No problem!"

The waitress walked off and then stopped seconds later at the table that was occupied behind us. I saw her lean over and start talking to one of the guys that was sitting on the outside of the booth. She gestured to our table, and they turned around to look at us. I gave a slight wave and smiled before he turned back to the waitress. She walked off towards the bar, and one of the girls sitting in the booth turned around to grab my attention.

"Hey! Thanks for the invite; we'd love to join ya!" She was blonde, but hardly anything like the bubbly waitress. She seemed to have more of a punk look to her; we were going to get along just fine, I could tell.

The girl began pushing one of the guys out of their booth so she could get out, and everyone seemed to follow suit. One of the guys grabbed an empty table and dragged it over towards ours, pushing it together so that we had one large table, and then he grabbed a couple of chairs so that who ever couldn't fit in the booth had a place to sit.

"I'm Val," The girl who had turned around before stuck her hand out to me and I shook it, returning the smile that she offered.

"I'm Jaydn, you can call me Jay though," I smiled back. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too, this is my boyfriend Matt, that guy with the fedora and the girl on his arm is Brian and my sister Michelle, this tall lanky guy is Jimmy and his fiancé Leana, this is Zacky, and this is our favorite drunk Johnny."

I looked around the table and took note of everyone that she had pointed out to me. Her boyfriend Matt was the tall one that was moving the table before. He had sleeves of tattoo's and a single snake bite on the right side of his lip. His short hair was slicked back and he had jet black aviators perched on top of his head. Brian was tall, and also had sleeves of tattoo's and a nose ring. His long hair was covered by a white bandanna and a fedora cap. Michelle looked like the brunette version of Val; my guess is that they're twins. Jimmy was indeed tall and lanky, and his fiancé Leana was a stunning girl that could absolutely pass as a model. Zacky looked like he was a funny guy, maybe it was his huge white sunglasses that he was wearing inside the dark club. He had black and purple hair, a septum ring and two snake bites on either side of his mouth; and again sleeves full of tattoos. The last guy, and I don't know why, was extremely good looking. Johnny looked like he was the youngest out of all the guys. He had short black hair that was covered by a backwards black baseball hat. His nose ring stood out against all the strobes that were flashing around the club and his chocolate brown eyes just had this warm inviting feeling to them. He didn't have sleeves of tattoos like the rest of his friends, but a few on his arms of old horror movie characters. Plain and simple, this guy was hot.

"Jay, you're spacing out again." I looked to my right and Jeff was waving his hand in front of my face, trying to get my attention.

"I wasn't spacing Jeff, I was thinking."

"That's even worse, I think." Chris laughed from across the table.

"Oh stop." Trish swatted at his shoulder with her free hand, while the rest of us laughed.

"Well it's really nice to meet all of you," I waved to everyone around the table, and let my eyes linger a little longer on Johnny.

"This character next to me is Jeff, and this his older brother Matt. The other redhead sitting on Matt's lap is my best friend Amy. The stunning blonde is my other best friend Trish, and that's her boyfriend Canada, I mean Chris."

Everyone erupted in laughter as Chris just looked at me and shook his head.

"Must you always call me that?"

"Well, considering the rest of us are from the states, yes, I'm going to continue to call you Canada."

"Trish is from Canada too!" He wined, pointing to his girlfriend that was laughing at him as well.

"Yes, and I have taken the point into consideration; and after much serious thought I have come to the conclusion that Trish would kick my ass up and down this club if I called her Canada, while you Chris would sit and wine like a five year old and do nothing about it."

"Oh, oh she's good!" Zacky laughed, while looking from my face to Chris' mock hurt one.

"Anyway, are you guys like in a band or something?" Amy asked.

"Yea, maybe you've heard of us," Brian smiled. "Avenged Sevenfold."

I thought for a second before something in my head clicked. I had definitely heard of these guys, they were really good.

"Unholy Confessions, right?" I asked, looking to someone hoping to get an answer.

"Yep, that's us!" Jimmy exclaimed. "Usually people say 'oh you sing that bat country song right?'"

"I've heard that one too, just for the record." I laughed.

"Cool, so are you guys just visiting Vegas, or you live around here?" Johnny asked, speaking for the first time that night.

"We're in town for a show, we have two more this weekend and then we're heading to California for a few shows and a Pay Per View." Matt said.

"Wait, I'm officially lost," Val laughed. "What kinda show are you guys in?"

"We work for the WWE, we're professional wrestlers." Amy smiled, leaning back into Matt to get more comfortable. "Like Hulk Hogan only better looking."

"Ohh now I get it," Jimmy laughed. "Wait, you girls aren't like China or anything...right?"

"Nothing like her at all." I smiled.

We made mindless chatter about work and ourselves while we waited for our double D waitress to bring the shots. When she finally did, every one looked around expectantly as if the fiery liquid was miraculously going to fall down our throats.

"So...who's up for making a game out of this?" Trish looked around the table and smiled deviously before pouring the deathly liquid down her cleavage, motioning for Chris to take a body shot.

"You must be out of your fucking bird, I swear!" Jeff laughed, but in the same time knocked his shot backwards and down his throat, shaking his head to try and rid himself of the stinging sensation.

"Well, why the fuck not!" I poured the liquid down my top and let it rest in between my breasts'. "Any takers?"

I looked around the table, both Matt's were out, and so were Chris, Jimmy and Brian, so that left me Jeff, Zacky and Johnny.

Suddenly Johnny leaned forward and took the shot out of my cleavage, lapping up all the vodka until there was none left. He looked up at me sheepishly before starting to settle back into his seat. I motioned for him to come back to where I was and I moved out of the way while he sat in my spot, before sitting comfortably on his lap.

"A little feisty?" He whispered in my ear.

"Maybe just a little." I giggled, and then leaned forward to grab the bottle of Bacardi that was sitting on the table. I placed the bottle to my lips and knocked back a shot, before passing it to Amy who was sitting next to me.

"Hey, what about the rest of us?" Zacky wined. "I want some too!"

"Ladies first Zee, then you can have a shot." Jimmy said.

"Well, in that case pass that to Zacky next," Brian laughed. "Ladies first right?"

"Oh sit on it and spin Haner, you just suck!" Zacky laughed, reaching for one of the shot glasses that had yet to be emptied.


	2. 02: I Kissed A Drunk Girl

Chapter 2- I Kissed A Drunk Girl

I wasn't sure what time it was when I woke up the next morning, but the sun that was shining through the curtains we forgot to close the night before was absolutely blinding. I slowly sat up in bed, only to realize I wasn't at all alone. As I looked around I noticed that I had fallen asleep in bed with Amy, and Matt, and that I was tangled up with Johnny. How did I end up in bed with the three of them; Johnny especially? I had barely known him for twenty-four hours and I was already tangled up in what would look like a sticky situation. Trish, Chris and Jeff were asleep in the other bed with Zacky asleep at the foot of the bed. Matt and Val were curled up on the couch while Brian, Michelle, Jimmy and Leanna were scattered around the room in various places. I barely remember how we ended up here, I highly doubt any of us drove, and I don't think any of us were sober enough to even dial a cab. What the fuck did we do last night?!

"What time is it?"

I looked over and saw Jeff on the other bed trying to untangle himself from Chris, who was sprawled out across Trish. What I wouldn't give to have my camera right about now.

"Uh it's ..." I reached over and turned the clock a little to face me and when I saw the red glowing numbers my eyes widened to the size of saucers. "Holy shit it's 2:30."

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and it was then that I realized that it indeed was 2:30 in the afternoon.

"Thank God we don't have a show tonight, I might need the whole day to recover, holy shit!" Jeff sighed.

"Oh my god I feel like I got ran over by a bus!" Chris groaned.

"What did we do last night? Did I do anything stupid?"

"I'd talk to the girls Jay, not me."

"Ugh Jeff just tell me."

"Just, talk to Amy or something ok."

"Jeff tell me now!" I shouted, lunging forward to his side of the room.

"YouhookedupwithJohnny."He all but squeaked out in one huge sentence.

"I what?!?!" I shouted louder, causing everyone in the room to stir and for Amy and Johnny to wake up.

"What in the hell are you screaming about?" Amy wined holding her head.

"You, outside now; we need to talk." I said, grabbing her arm and pulling her off the bed.

"But I…oh the hell with it I'm never gonna win this one, c'mon lets go."

I quickly threw an apologetic look at Johnny and dragged Amy out of the room with me, careful not to step on anyone that was sprawled out on the floor. I grabbed one of the key cards off the dresser and quickly shut the door behind us, turning my full attention to Amy who still looked to be half asleep.

"What did I do last night?"

"Drank like a fish, why you ask?"

"Besides all that," I rolled my eyes and waved my hand around meaning I didn't care about the regular activities. "What else did I do?"

"You mean you and Johnny?" She asked quizzically?

"Yes..." I trailed off, sinking down to the floor. "I mean me and Johnny."

"You made out with him but nothing else," She grinned. "I wouldn't let you go that far with mister rock star."

"Yea, thanks Amy."

I was a bit shocked at my own actions to say the least and for some reason I don't know why. I had made out with drunken random strangers before, and not strangers. There was just something different about Johnny that I couldn't put my finger on and it was slightly perturbing. He was good looking don't get me wrong, but something inside me just screamed 'get to know him first' before I do anything drastic; and here I was waking up with a killer hangover and just recently finding out that I played tonsil hockey with some guy that took a body shot out of my shirt the night before.

"Hey, I don't think I've ever seen you so upset over a drunken hookup, what's wrong?"

"I don't know, I shouldn't be this upset, disgustingly enough this isn't the first time it's happened but something is just telling me I should have gotten to know him first before shoving my tongue down his throat!" I stressed.

"I think you might have some feelings for our little rock star." She grinned.

"I think you might be just a tad bit right, and I hate when I get attached. The last time I got attached was to that guy from the Navy."

"Ah yes, CJ the sailor, I remember him quite well," She mused. "Didn't he wind up already having a girlfriend and a kid with her?"

"Yes!" I shouted. "God knows I was disgusted by the whole thing to say the least, who knows what could go wrong with Johnny!"

"Then get to know him before you make out with him by the bathrooms in a bar," she laughed. "Besides, I hardly think he's anything at all like that jerk from the Navy."

Amy got up from her spot next to me on the floor and walked back into the room. Before I could hear the door shut I felt another body sit next to me on the floor. I turned, half expecting it to be Trish, and saw Johnny sitting their instead.

"Hey."

"Hey." I said, barely above a whisper.

"Look I'm sorry if I took things too far last night, I realize we just met each other and all and I guess..."

"No, you didn't do anything wrong, neither of us did." I smiled, looking at him for the first time since he sat down.

"Then what now?" He asked, looking back at me with great curiosity.

"Then, we get to know each other," I sighed, resting my head on his shoulder. "I really would like to get to know you."

"I wanna get to know you too," He smiled. "Oh, and I wasn't just looking for a 'quick fix' or anything last night."

"I know, I don't think you're that kind of person."

He put his free arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer to him, making me feel even more comfortable around him that I did before. Maybe getting to know him would be a good thing for me, not that I was on the search for love or anything but it just seemed to fall into my lap. Or I pulled it into my lap, but that's beside the point. I could see myself potentially getting into something serious with him, I just didn't think it would happen the way it did.

"We should probably go back inside."

I looked up at him and smiled, partially content with sitting on the floor, but wanting to get up because I was cold.

"Yea, let's go before they send a search warrant out for us." I laughed.

Johnny quickly got up and then pulled me up with him, leading me back into the room that occupied all of our drunken friends. As soon as the door opened and we stepped in I tripped over Zacky, who, in the time we were outside had managed to move himself in front of the door.

"He would be sleeping there," I looked up and saw Val standing in front of the mirror trying to tame her bed head. "You two alright?"

"Yea, we're good." Johnny smiled.

"Good, I was starting to wonder if she had killed you or something!" Chris exclaimed.

I grabbed the nearest pillow I could find and threw it at his head, partially hitting him and partially hitting Trish, who only shook her head laughing.

"You'd think you would learn to keep it shut Canada, my god!"

"You suck, Jay," He said looking from me to Johnny. "Wait, did you two..."

"No! Jesus Christ Christopher," I laughed. "Trish you need to keep an eye on this one."

"Yea, so I've been told." She sighed.

I crawled back over to the bed I had previously been sleeping on and sat in front of Amy who started playing with my highlights and putting them in little braids. It was something we always did when we were tired or on the road with nothing to do.

"Do we need to be anywhere in particular today?" Jeff asked suddenly.

"I don't think so, the shows not until Monday," Matt answered, yawning. "And if I'm right today is Friday."

"Don't worry, you're right." Amy and I said dully.

"Oh good because I wanna wander around Vegas a little bit, I feel like I haven't been here in forever!"

"I'm sure we can find time for that," Michelle laughed, coming out of the bathroom. "Brian said something about going to a famous guitar shop or something."

I nodded while Jeff, who had become engrossed in the new visit to the guitar store, began talking to Brian about all these different kinds of music things. It was a foreign language to me, and I just rested my head on the headboard and looked on as everyone else slowly started waking up.

"Let's go to lunch!" Val exclaimed. "Maybe we can have more than a drunken conversation tonight."

"That sounds good but it would probably be dinner instead,"

"God, you're right it's almost four!" She nodded.

"I'm gonna go back to my room and take a quick shower, and I think you guys should all do the same because we probably reek of booze."

This caused all the guys in the room to 'sniff themselves' and then shuffle off in different directions, and head back to their own rooms and shower.

"Whose room is this anyway?" Trish asked.

"Oh, it's mine and Matt's," Val answered smiling. "Our room was closer than everyone else's."

"Good point," I laughed. "I'm gonna go back to the room and shower, Amy I'll see you back at the room."

"No I'm coming now, but let's say we all meet in the lobby around seven, we can get dinner and then hit a club or something."

Everyone agreed as we filed out of the room and to our own. Once Amy and I reached our room I silently flopped down on the bed and turned on the TV as she began searching for something to wear.

"Someone's smitten." She smiled, looking up from her suitcase.

"I'm certainly not smitten, I'm just going with it and I'll see where it takes me."

"Bullshit, you like him!"

"I do not like him."

"You are so in denial it's funny."

"Whatever, just go shower," I laughed. "And so help you if you use all the hot water."

"Smitten, you're smitten and you know it!"

I groaned and flopped back on the bed, reclaiming my previous position and listening to the music playing from MTV. It seemed to be background noise as the only thing that filtered in and out of my mind was how much Amy was right and I was wrong. I did like him.


	3. 03: Rocket

Chapter 3- Rocket

It was around 6:30 and I was just finishing my hair and makeup. Nothing spectacular but just enough that I didn't look like a zombie, or a scantily clad Vegas showgirl. I dressed in a simple pair of light colored low rise denim jeans with a few holes and tears in them and a white tank top with a black halter top vest over it. I slipped on the black stiletto boots I had worn the previous night and some jewelry for good measure.

"You look pretty bangin Jay!" Amy laughed as she emerged from the bathroom.

"Thanks, not to bad looking yourself Aimes."

"I try real hard," She laughed. "At this point who am I really impressing?"

"Uh I'm pretty sure your boyfriend," I laughed. "Matt does love you ya know!"

"Yes I know, but I already have him so I don't have to impress the way you do, for let's say, Johnny maybe?"

"Hush up you," I scolded. "It's Vegas, god forbid I leave the room looking like a bum and it gets printed on some website, oh no!"

Amy erupted into hysterical laughter and fell backward on the bed.

"Am I that funny?" I asked cocking my eyebrow as I looked at her, still laughing.

"The face...you just made-holy shit that was priceless!"

"Oh for god sakes Amy, it couldn't have been that funny." I laughed. "Oh, but it was!"

"I'll take your word for it, now c'mon and finish up so we can get going, I'm starving!"

"Ok, Ok just let me find my shoes and we can go," she chuckled. "I don't remember where I tossed them when we got back before."

"Look under the bed, always seems to work for me."

She quickly peered under her bed and low and behold her brown heels appeared out of thin air.

"Hurry Up, Trish is calling me and it's probably to tell me that she's in the lobby with Chris and no one else is there yet!"

Just then a loud rapping sounded at the door and I hurried to answer it.

I opened the door to and revealed Matt and Jeff on the other side with none other than Jimmy and Leana behind them, and Zacky follow a few seconds later.

"You ladies look lovely this evening." Zacky said bowing and causing everyone to laugh.

"Why Mr. Vengeance I do believe you are blushing." Amy laughed.

"I don't blush; I'm just naturally pink." He laughed.

"Are we done making fun of Zack, Trish is about to blow a gasket if we don't get downstairs soon." Jeff laughed.

"Yea let me grab my bag and we can go."

I quickly grabbed my black hobo bag off the table and joined everyone else that seemed to have gathered at the door. Matt and Val were waiting in the hall with Brian and Michelle and Johnny close behind.

"Hey, you guys ready to go?" Matt asked anxiously.

"Matt stop hounding them, my god!" Val exclaimed. "He's starving and he called Brian and Zack about ten times in the past hour." She explained.

"Speaking of hounding," Jeff laughed. "Trish is calling me...again!"

"Gimme the phone." I said, sticking my hand out and waiting for Jeff to hand it over.

As soon as I had the phone in my possession I flipped it open and quickly flipped it shut again. Jeff burst out laughing at my actions and then suddenly quieted down when he realized Trish would think he was the one that hung up on her.

"She's gonna think it was me!" He shouted, flailing his arms around in every direction.

"No she won't," Amy reasoned. "Jaydn and I do that to her all the time when she's being a pain, she usually gets the hint after that."

"Well now that we've laughed, cried and hung up on our friends can we please go, because I think Matt's stomach is about to grow arms and attack us if we don't eat soon." Johnny chuckled.

"Yes, please can we go, I think Johnny's right for once!" Brian exclaimed.

We slowly detached ourselves from the front of our door and made our way to the elevators. I was walking behind some with Amy, when Johnny suddenly appeared next to me. Amy gave me a wink of encouragement and moved to catch up with Matt who was talking to Jimmy and Leana.

"Hey." Johnny said, sending a sheepish smile in my direction.

"Hey you, why so shy all of a sudden?" I asked, looking into his chocolate brown eyes.

"I dunno," He shrugged. "You look really pretty Jay."

"Awe thanks Johnny, you look real handsome yourself." I smiled at him and he smiled back, looking down at his shoes in the process.

"C'mon Johnny, you weren't this shy last night." I chuckled, stopping in the process and letting everyone else walk ahead.

"I don't wanna like scare you off or anything."

"Scare me off? You took a shot of Bacardi out of my boobs and I'm pretty sure we played an awesome game of tonsil hockey on the dance floor; why would you be afraid to talk to me?"

He slowly looked up from his shoes that suddenly became less interesting, and cracked a cheesy looking smile.

"It was a pretty awesome game wasn't it?"

"Oh yea, I'd even say breathtaking," I looked back into his eyes as I reached down and with my free hand laced our hands together. "And I certainly wouldn't mind doing it again sometime."

"Me either," He smiled. "What do you say we skip the club tonight and walk the strip instead?"

"I say the strip is forever long but you've got yourself a date mister Seward."

He smiled and we continued on our way to the elevator, where everyone was impatiently waiting for us, especially Matt.

I shivered a little as the cool air brushed against my bare shoulders and felt Johnny's arm snake around me and pull me closer. We were taking a walk along the Vegas strip, but were currently sitting on a bench outside an ice cream shop, after having walked for about a half an hour. For some strange reason I felt extremely comfortable around him, and I couldn't place my finger on why.

"You alright?" He asked suddenly.

"Yea, I'm just thinking is all."

"Mind if I get nosey and ask what about?"

"I don't mind," I laughed. "I'm thinking about you actually."

"Why me?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure why," I confessed. "But I feel really comfortable around you and I don't know why. It actually kinda scared me a little but now not at all."

"Well I feel really comfortable around you too, and I'm not sure what it is either."

I looked up and saw that his eyes were peering directly into mine, and that his face was gradually getting closer to mine. It was strange because for the first time in the past two nights I felt like I could actually see the real Johnny. Not the rock star, or the bad boy or Johnny Christ, but Johnny Seward. I liked what I saw. No questions asked.

"You're gonna kiss me now, aren't you?" I asked, suddenly.

"Yes," He said smiling. "Yes I am."

And with nothing else said between the two of us, the fireworks that I felt last night returned and exploded throughout my entire body, only tonight I would be sure to remember them.

We slowly pulled away, but didn't make it very far because I placed my lips on his once again, leaving a small peck on them.

"So..." He trailed off.

"Don't go all shy on me again," I laughed. "What's wrong?"

"Well, what's gonna happen when you have to leave at the end of the weekend?"

Damn, I hadn't even thought of that. What the hell were we gonna do when we had to leave? Would what me and Johnny had stay in Vegas, or would we try and make something work?

"You want me to be honest?"

"Please." He laughed.

"Well, I didn't give it much thought until you mentioned it but I don't really want it to be a one time deal."

"I really like you Jaydn and I don't want that to be the case with us."

"I really like you too Johnny and I can potentially see myself getting into something serious with you. I don't just wanna leave you behind, I don't think I could bring myself to do that and quite frankly I don't want to."

"I wanna be with you."

"I want you to be with me too." I smiled and leaned in as his mouth covered mine in another breathtaking kiss.

"Now c'mon, if I know my friends they're getting shit faced drunk."

"And your point?" He asked curiously.

"My point is that the hotel room is ours for the next few hours."

I cast a sly smile in his direction as I got up off the bench and pulled him up with me. I quickly walked to the curb to hail a taxi, but he suddenly stopped me, with his lips on my neck.

"It's not that far of a walk back." He mumbled into my neck.

"Thank god!"


	4. 04: Shake It!

Chapter 4- Shake It!

It had been four months since we met the Avenged family in Las Vegas, and those four months had been torture on everyone, especially me. After that weekend of party hopping and drinking, a friendship was formed, and in mine and Johnny's case, a relationship. You could see it on everyone's faces that we missed them, and whenever they were brought up in conversation our faces would light up for about a moment or two and then fall slightly. They had become closer to us in those few days than we had with some of our coworkers that we had been working with for years.

"Jaydn...are you thinking about Johnny again?"

I looked up and saw Trish standing in the door, leaning against the frame while Amy pushed past her and into the locker room the three of us shared.

"Trish, the whole point of a door is to walk through it, not stand in the middle of it!" Amy grunted, dropping her bag on the floor.

"Oh funny," Trish mocked, coming to sit on the couch with Amy. "I don't blame her; I miss them like hell too!"

"Yea well at least your significant other travels with both of you."

I looked up and Trish had moved from the door to the floor in front of the couch I was sprawled out on.

"Again, I don't blame you," She smiled. "I know you miss Johnny like fucking crazy."

"I think she misses the fucking like crazy if you ask me."

I looked up to the voice in the doorway and saw Chris standing there with Jeff and Matt.

"Don't be such a smartass Christopher!" Trish scolded him before he entered the room. He stood over the end of the couch and looked down at me before his face slightly softened.

"Don't the two of you talk like ever day twice a day?"

"Yea, but that doesn't help the fact that I can't see him or any of the fun stuff that comes with being in a relationship."

"That's true, did you talk to him today?" Amy asked.

"Yea, he called this morning and said he would call after he watched mine and Amy's match."

"Like a good boyfriend should!" Amy laughed.

Her comment sent a slight smile to my face and a laugh to slip through my lips. Truth be told I had missed Johnny more than I actually was letting on, but I wouldn't let that stop me from doing what I loved because I knew that he was on the road in the same position I was. I was brought out of my little daydream by the sounds of The Misfits coming from Jeff's pocket.

"Jeffro, your pocket is ringing." I pointed out; when I noticed he was continuing his conversation with Matt and Chris.

"Right, thanks Jay."

He retrieved the phone from his pocket and smiled when he looked at the caller ID, answering the phone with a smile plastered to his face.

"To what do I owe this phone call mister Shadows?" He said, once the phone was open and placed on speaker.

"Well, we have some time off and-"

"When?!" I shouted excitedly, causing everyone in the room to jump back a step and look at me with a funny expression.

"God Jaydn, I think if I told Johnny we would get the same reaction out of him," He chuckled. "Which is why I'm keeping it a secret from him and then he can think of it as a birthday present."

"Well, go on Matt, what's the deal with all of this?" Amy pressed, hoping to get an answer out of him soon, and one that the rest of us would be satisfied with.

"Where are you gonna be, say oh I don't know, in a few hours?"

"Uh probably getting ready for our matches, why?" Trish answered.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, causing the three ladies in the room to grunt in frustration as I walked over to it and opened it. When I pulled the door back I was shocked as all hell to see Matt and Val standing there, both with shit eating grins on their faces. I turned around to see everyone with the same surprised expression on their faces, and Jeff still holding the open phone, as if Matt wasn't standing at the door.

With no words spoken I rushed forward and engulfed Val in a hug and watched as Amy and Trish came towards the door to greet them.

"Jeff, close your phone man." Chris said before making his way towards the door to greet our two very unexpected visitors.

"How did ya'll get in here?!" Matt asked, shock evident in his voice.

"We called in a favor," Val laughed. "But we're the only two here at the moment."

"Why's that?"

"Well everyone's back at the hotel and Matt and I decided to visit before Jay gets dragged away by Johnny later tonight."

"Johnny's here too?!" I asked happily.

"Back at the hotel dear," Val laughed. "They all think Matt took me for dinner or something cheesy like that, they actually have no idea that we're at the show."

"That's lovely, really sneaky Val Val." Trish laughed.

We sat in the locker room chatting idly for a while before a stagehand came knocking on the door, letting me, Trish and Amy know that it was time for hair and makeup.

"Ugh, they always end up making me look funny and then I have to fix it!" Trish exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air for good measure.

"So do it yourself," I said, grabbing my makeup bag off the table. "Or do what I do, give them your makeup."

"You do that?" Val asked laughing.

"Oh yea, these makeup artists are trained to make the girls look irresistible and sultry," I said, mocking some of the other girls on the roster. "When I go out there I'm not looking to impress you with my hair or makeup, cause I'm not getting paid to do that."

"Val, I think you just set her off for the rest of the night." Chris laughed.

"Oh hush up you," I said pointing at Chris. "At least I'm from the states."

This sent the room into an eruption of laughter as they all recalled the first night we met, and how I introduced Chris as Canada.

"I hate when you call me that!"

Chris stared at me dumbfounded as I grabbed Val and dragged her out of the room with me and the girls.

"What are the rest of us supposed to do?!" Jeff shouted,

"Show Shads around and introduce him to people." Trish said peering her head back around the door before leaving again.

The show went off without a hitch; mine and Amy's tag match went perfectly, with us picking up the win over Trish and Victoria. By time we got back to the dressing room Matt and Val were chatting away with Stephanie McMahon and her husband Paul, or as the fans better knew him; Triple H.

"Great match girls," Paul said when he saw us walk in the room all sweaty and bruised. "Always a treat to watch the three of you in the ring."

"Thanks Paul," I said forcing a smiling. "Now if only Trish would have kicked me in the shoulder like she was supposed to and not in my freaking jaw, I'd be perfectly fine."

"Oh stop, I hate tagging with Victoria for that specific reason!" Trish groaned, flopping down on the cough.

"Why's that?" Val asked.

"She has this unnerving way of always needing to make the cover, and as soon as I went to kick Jay she moved her and I nailed her in the jaw instead of the shoulder."

"Jesus, Jay are you ok?" Matt asked.

"Yea, no worries," I laughed. "Not the first time Trish has nailed me with her boot."

Everyone in the room erupted into laughter as we slowly started to pack our bags up and get ready to go back to the hotel.

"You carry rocks in these things?" Matt asked, grunting as he picked up mine and Amy's gear bags.

"No, why the hell would I put rocks in my gear bag?" I laughed. "Boots, training clothes, ring gear, makeup and hair products and regular clothes."

"Always clothes with you girls," He laughed. "What clothes are you wearing now?"

He pointed to my short white gym shorts, flip flops and red tank top before making another face,

"My after match clothes, duh!"


	5. 05: I'm In Love

Chapter 5- I Like...

I had managed to get an extra key to Johnny's room from the front desk, well actually Matt did, saying he was sharing the room with him and he locked himself out. I was actually kind of nervous to just go and open the door to the room, but from what Matt had told me, he was sulking and depressed when they checked in so he would probably be sleeping. I rode the elevator up to the fourth floor and quietly searched for the room, while balancing my purse, gear bag and luggage on both shoulders. By time I made it to the room I had dropped the heaviest of the bags in front of the door and quickly stuck the key in, pushing the bag through the door with my foot. All the lights were off except a soft glow escaping the bathroom, and in the bed, underneath the sandpaper sheets lay Johnny, sprawled out on his stomach with his head in between two pillows. I looked on the night table next to the bed and saw a half empty bottle of Jack and two empty beer bottles. He drank himself to sleep. I let out a low chuckle as I put my bags on the floor next to his and walked into the bathroom. I almost jumped out of my skin as I saw Zacky getting out of the shower.

"Jesus Christ, don't you knock man?!" Zack shouted, quickly pulling the towel around his waist.

"I would have had I known you would be standing there in all your glory Vengeance!" I hissed back.

"Wait, Jay what are you doing here?"

"Apparently you guys are in the same place as us and we didn't know it, so I'm paying my boyfriend a visit." I smiled.

"Well it's damn good to see ya," He laughed. "And Johnny, well...he's been passed out for a few hours now."

"I figured, he was supposed to call me after my match and didn't."

"He saw it though."

"Oh, and what did he say?"

"Actually we all watched it, you took a nasty kick to the face," He chuckled. "Who knew little Trish was that hostile."

"Funny Zack, very funny."

"You know what I mean," He said, pushing me slightly. "You and Amy we're kicking ass for that whole match and you almost got your head taken off."  
"Yea well, that sort of stuff tends to happen in our line of work." I chuckled.  
"Right, well I'm gonna finish in here and then go crash in Jimmy's room tonight so you and short shit can have some alone time."  
"Zacky you don't have to do that."  
"Na, I want to, if not for him then definitely for you." He smiled.  
"Well in that case thanks, that's real nice."  
"No worries, now scoot so I can get nekkid."  
I shook my head and walked out of the room, knowing full well that the second I closed the door Zacky would indeed drop the towel.  
I made my way over to my bag and began searching for something I could wear to bed, and resurfaced a few seconds later with a pair of black and green polka dotted boxer shorts, a white wife beater and a hoodie. Just as I was about to knock on the bathroom door Zack opened it and stepped out, raking his hand through his damp black and purple hair.  
"It's all yours." He said, pointing in the direction of the bathroom.  
"Thanks Zack," I said walking past him with my pajamas. "You're awesome."  
He nodded and began gathering his stuff while I quickly got changed and reemerged in the room. Zack was just zipping his bag up when I got out of the bathroom and started looking for what I assumed was his key.  
"You know you can stay, right?"  
"I know, I just don't wanna interfere with you guys or anything."  
"Zack, he's passed out and I'm just gonna jump in bed and pass out myself, why don't you stay."  
"I already called Jimmy, I'm just gonna go anyway."  
"Ugh fine, there's no arguing with you is there?"  
"Not a chance doll."  
He pinched my cheek and left the spare key on the dresser for me before turning and walking out of the room. I sighed and raked a hand through my hair before looking over at Johnny, who had shifted in bed and was now facing my general direction.  
"Zack, man if you're gonna bring chicks back here you might wanna keep it down." He mumbled, before putting the pillow over his head.  
I couldn't help but laugh at him, and I let out a small chuckle as I made my way towards the bed. I quietly pulled back the covers and slipped beneath the sheets just as Johnny turned over and opened his eyes.  
"Zack get out of my bed."

"I'm not Zack." I laughed.  
His eyes shot open and he quickly sat up, looking around the room and noticing that Zacky's bags had disappeared and that mine had taken their place. He slowly turned his head in my direction and looked at me, his jaw dropping slightly and his lips slowly turning up into a smile.  
"Hey stranger." I smiled, looking straight at him.  
"Jay, what are you doing here? In our hotel, in my bed?"  
"It was supposed to be a surprise," I laughed. "The show was a few towns over tonight and Matt and Val showed up and surprised us, and then we all came back here."  
"Everyone's here?"  
"Yea, everyone's a few rooms down from us, probably passed out by now."  
He didn't say anything, only leaned over and pressed his lips against mine, wrapping his arms around me in the process.  
"God, I missed you so much." He mumbled into my lips.  
"I missed you too," I sighed. "You have no idea."  
Johnny tightened his grip around me, pulling me closer to his body and laying a kiss on my forehead, before moving to my lips, and staying there. Content with the situation, I gladly kissed him back and snuggled closer to him if at all possible.  
He continued his assault on my lips, slowly running his tongue over my bottom lip, silently asking for permission which I gladly gave him. As our make out session continued, hands could be felt roaming each other as if we had never touched or seen the other before.  
"God Jay," Johnny breathed out. "I need you."  
"You have me." I whispered back, staring directly into his brown orbs.  
It took those three words leaving my mouth before he attacked my lips again and, without breaking the kiss once, unzipped and got me out of my hoodie. I struggled to unzip his hoodie, a challenge I usually only found when he was wearing a belt, and soon found myself tugging on the bottom of it, asking him to take it off. As he freed himself from the confines of his warm sweatshirt I pulled my tank top over my head, leaving the both of us sitting on the bed completely shirtless.  
"You're beautiful, do you know that?" Johnny asked, slowly running his fingers up and down my sides, and stopping to rest on the small of my back. I responded with the smallest of nods before leaning in to capture Johnny's swollen lips with my own.  
Johnny's hand snaked around from my back to my front, and he slowly began tugging on my shorts while I shamelessly tugged down on his sweats. His lips moved from my own to my neck as he swiftly pulled my shorts down and tossed them aside with our other forgotten articles of clothing. Johnny's sweats and boxers soon joined the pile, leaving us wrapped in each other for warmth.  
"I love you Jaydn."  
"I love you too Johnny."  
He leaned down and kissed me, and in the same moment pushed forward, taking my body with his own. I let out a low, if even audible gasp of appreciation as he continued to thrust in and out, slowly making my body crave him more.  
"Mmm...my god Johnny." I breathed out.  
He grunted his approval as his thrusts became faster, signaling that he was as close to the edge as I was.  
"God baby I'm not gonna last much longer."  
I looked up into his eyes and latched my lips onto his as he brought me over the edge, and then followed moments later.  
We stayed wrapped up in each others arms, our breathing slowly returning to a normal pace. I lightly traced one of his tattoos as we lied there, perfectly content in each others arms, with only the sound of our breathing and the air conditioner to be heard.  
"I missed you so much." He said after a few minutes of silence.  
"I missed you too," I said, looking up at him. "This distance thing sucks."  
"Tell me about it, especially since Matt has Val on tour all the time."  
"Yea, Amy and Trish have the guys around constantly and I hate it."  
Silence again engulfed us as we lay content in each others arms, something we had both been absent of for the past four months. Something neither of us had realized how much we missed until this present moment.


End file.
